You & Me
by Dee.Cullen
Summary: When two people finally tell each other there feelings, it doesn't just change there lives but also the lives around them as well.


Chapter One

Emily POV

"Emily Prentiss" shouted an angry JJ.

As Emily sat there in a hospital bed while the blonde agent was ranting, she couldn't help but smile.

"Prentiss what's so funny?" said JJ in a concern voice.

"You, I swear that all the years you've known me you haven't called me by my full name, it's just different to hear"

"Why can't you be there Emily? I need my best friend at my wedding" said JJ in a quieter voice.

"JJ I wish I could but doctors' orders and anyway you have Garcia, I'm sure she'll make up for me not being there"

"That's not fair" said JJ as her voice grew louder

"What's not fair that I was shot and beaten on the job and what's not fair that I'm stuck in hospital while my best friend is getting married, what's not fair that you complaining about it when I already know" said Emily who was close to burst into tears.

"I didn't mean it like that"

"I know you don't JJ, I know you don't"

The silence was unbearable. Emily couldn't stand it anymore; she had to get out of the room. As she swivelled her legs to the edge of the bed, _that was the easy part _thought Emily _now for the hard part _as she lifted herself of the bed and onto her feet she couldn't help but moan in agony, this got the attention of JJ who for the last 5 minutes had been staring out the window.

"Emily, what are you doing?" said in a concern voice

"Can't you tell? I'm leaving this room" snapped Emily

As Emily carried on walking to the door a slow pace, the pain we getting worse the more she walked but Emily needed to get out before she exploded, she couldn't let JJ take all her rage. Before Emily could get to the doorway JJ had caught her hand which in the end stopped Emily in her tracks.

"Emily, you can't leave, you shouldn't be up" Emily was about to turn around and have a go at JJ but before she could say anything; JJ lead Emily to the chair and sat here down.

"Emily what's wrong?" said JJ. Emily just stared at JJ. _I could tell you everything, I could tell you how I feel, I could tell you how stupid I feel here doing nothings, I could tell you everything but I wouldn't, I want you to be happy. _

"Nothing, really it's nothing" said Emily now slightly calmer.

"Emily, I'm sorry. I shouldn't say what I said."

"JJ, you need to leave"

"Wait what?"

"JJ leave, know!"

As Emily watched JJ walk way Emily couldn't help but cry. _Oh JJ I'm sorry I would take it all back if I could. _

2 days later, JJ wedding 

JJ POV

_This is the biggest day of my life, I'm marrying the guy I love, but why can't I stop thinking about Emily? It won't be the same without her here, not without her smile or laugh. Jeez JJ stop thinking about Emily Prentiss when you should be thinking about Will LaMontagne. _

"OMG JJ you look wonderful" as JJ turned around to see Garcia standing in the door way.

"Thank you, have you heard from Emily yet?" Emily said with a hint of sadness

"Sorry, Honey. I haven't been able to get a hold of her"

"What about the hospital, she should be there?"

"Oh you don't know"

"Know what?"

"Emily was realised a couple of days ago, against doctor orders"

JJ turned around and looked into the mirror, _damn you Emily Prentiss, why? Don't you know I love you_; a tear ran down her check but JJ wiped the tear away before Garcia could see.

"JJ, everyone is in place. We should start to get in place"

"You go; I'll be there in a bit"

Knock knock

"Garcia you don't need to knock" as JJ said still sorting out small jobs before she would go.

"Well maybe that's because I'm not Garcia" said a familiar voice "You look beautifully by the way"

"Emily?" JJ quickly turned to see the figure standing in the door way, it was Emily. JJ couldn't be any happy. JJ walked across to Emily and hugged.

"Aw Aw, be careful I still hurt"

"Sorry"

"JJ, I'm sorry for how I treated you in the hospital, I shouldn't said those things. You know I love you right?"

"That's okay Emily, I love you too" _Even more than I should do. _

"Anyway I heard that you need you to attend a wedding" said Emily Jokingly "I'll walk you into position" And of they walked and then the wedding began.


End file.
